Outworld
by Nomuteiru Doragon
Summary: L'histoire d'une jeune femme qui va découvrir un autre monde, qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer possible.
1. Prologue

**Les personnages, l'histoire, bref, tout ce que vous allez lire m'appartient, propriété intellectuelle, tout ça, me volez pas mon histoire sinon c'est vilain et vous serez maudit sur 15 générations. Et je vous prend votre argent et votre âme. Donc déconnez pas là-dessus, si jamais vous voulez en faire une copie, j'espère que vous me demanderez, même si je ne me fait pas trop d'illusion. Cette histoire est destiné à la femme de ma vie, Brume Froide (qui écrit super bien, pas autant que moi, mais quand même), que d'abord c'est ma femme, c'est comme ça pis c'est tout. Na.**

**  
**

**Prologue.**

_Je regarde ma montre: 17h34. Bon sang, j'en ai marre d'attendre, quand est-ce que ça se termine! J'en peux plus là, je vais finir par péter un câble, non mais c'est vr..._

"Driiiiiing!!"

_Aaaaah enfin! Le son de cloche salvateur! Ca y est, c'est les vacances! Pendant les trois prochains mois, j'aurai pas à m'occuper de régler ce sadique de réveil pour aller en cours, adieu bahut, lieu de mes souffrances, je ne te reverrai qu'à la rentrée! Je prend mon sac, et je file fissa, je veux rentrer chez moi dès que possible, pour le jeter contre un mur et le laisser prendre la poussière. Petite vengeance, mais très agréable. Alors que j'arrive au niveau de la grille, une main me stoppe dans mon élan, s'agrippant à mon épaule et une voix perce mes tympans._

-"Heeeey! Attends moi Eva!"

_Ah oui, j'oubliais, Eva, c'est moi, enfin, c'est mon surnom. Evangéline Dicante, ça ne s'invente pas. J'ai 19 ans, je suis lycéenne, et celle qui vient de crier, c'est ma meilleure amie, Léa Tannen._

-"Tu pourrais m'attendre, on fait le chemin ensemble, non?"

-"Oui oui...je sais Léa, je sais."

_Elle laisse échapper un petit rire qui attire les regards des garçons, vous savez, le genre de rire super mignon, comme un bébé...similitude qu'un crétin s'empresse de faire. Alors que j'étais sur le point de leur rabattre leur caquet, quelqu'un s'en occupe à ma place._

-"Vous savez les mecs...je pense pas que les soeurs ying-yang s'interessent à des branleurs dans votre genre."

_Je me retourne et je vois face à moi un garçon aux cheuveux bruns, arrivé vers la fin de l'année, j'ai pas bien retenu son prénom d'ailleurs. Faut dire qu'il est discret, et pas très grand. Hey! Comment il vient de nous appeler là? Les soeurs ying-yang? Avant même d'avoir le temps de lui demander pourquoi, il n'était déjà plus là, il avait comme disparu, alors qu'il était juste en face de moi! Nous continuons notre chemin avec Léa, tout en discutant._

-"Alors, tu vas faire quoi de tes vacances Eva?"

_Je me gratte la tête en réfléchissant, puis je hausse les épaules._

-"J'sais pas vraiment encore, je verrais le moment venu. Et toi?"

_Elle affiche un long sourire._

-"Je vais jouer à Outworld! Ma mère à enfin dit oui depuis qu'ils ont passé le reportage à la télévision!"

-"Out...quoi?",_dis-je en levant un sourcil._

-"OUTWORLD!"_ crie-t'elle._ "Le jeu avec un casque qui utilise les neurones, t'as pas vu la pub à la télé?"

-"Tu sais...moi et la télévision...c'est un genre d'entraînement cérébral quoi. Bref, pas mon genre de jeux."

_Elle se plaque une main sur le front et affiche un air consterné._

-"Mais non espèce d'idiote! C'est un MMORLG!"

-"Un MMORPG tu veux dire plutôt."

-"Non non non! MMORLG, massively multiplayer online role living game. Quand tu joues, t'es vraiment dans la peau de ton personnage! Un peu comme dans matrix mais sans les blessures, mais il parait que tu prends une petite décharge quand même."

_Je hausse les sourcils._

-"Mais...mais c'est horrible! Je veux pas jouer pour avoir mal!"

-"Imagine le challenge Eva! Et puis t'as les odeurs, les sensations, tout! Comme si tu y étais, non mieux, tu y es!"

_Je laisse aller mon imagination...c'est vrai que ça fait envie. Elle m'embrasse sur les joues, nous sommes devant chez elle._

-"Tu devrais y jouer toi aussi, je suis sûre que ça te plairait ma chérie!"

-"Peut-être...tu as attisée ma curiosité en tout cas Léa...A plus tard!"

_Une fois chez moi, je jette mon sac contre une armoire, ou plutôt derrière, et je m'allonge sur mon lit, pleine de question, enfin, quelques unes. La première, qui était ce garçon brun, et pourquoi il nous a appelé les soeurs ying-yang? Et ce jeu là...Outworld...est-ce que c'est si bien que ça? Je me renseignerais un peu plus demain. Pour l'heure, il est temps de poutrer du zombis! Je termine ainsi cette journée, affalée sur mon lit, manette entre les mains, à trancher du mort-vivants par dizaines à la machette, avant de m'endormir, ou plutôt m'écrouler lamentablement sur mon lit._

_**Si vous voulez la suite, merci de me laisser vos reviews. Vos impressions sont les bienvenues! **  
_


	2. Chapitre 1: A la découverte d'Outworld!

**Chapitre 1: A la découverte d'Outworld!**

_Je me réveille à moitié nue, à force d'avoir bougé durant mon sommeil, et mon lit ressemble à un champ de bataille. Je remet mon pyjama en place, et je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je n'ai peut-être pas de petit ami, et je vis avec mes parents, mais pas question de descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner avec le risque que l'on me voit avec la même tête que ceux que j'ai envoyé ad patres jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Je recoiffe mes longs cheveux bruns histoire d'être présentable, malgré les cernes que j'ai sous les yeux, qui de toute façon, seraient apparues un jour ou l'autre. Satisfaite, je vais dans la cuisine prendre un bol de céréales, laissant à mon cerveau le temps de démarrer correctement, et la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est Outworld. Je me dois d'en savoir plus sur ce jeu, impérativement! Je range un peu le bordel que j'ai mis dans la cuisine, puis je retourne dans ma chambre, direction l'ordinateur. Alors, voyons voir...Outworld...Oh mon dieu! J'équarquille en grand les yeux: 1 658 000 000 de pages correspondant à votre recherche! Je n'avais jamais vu ça! Pour sûr qu'il part bien dans mon estime celui-là! Bon...je vais aller voir sur un site le test. C'est des images du jeu ça?! On jurerai des photos...la config qu'il doit falloir, mon ordi tiendra jamais! Tiens c'est marrant, les visages des joueurs sont floutés...bon, voyons voir le jeu en lui-même, parce que de beaux graphismes ne font pas un bon jeu. Gameplay intuitif, pas de lag...pas de connection internet nécessaire? J'en reste bouche bée...seul le casque suffit! Je comprend mieux pourquoi autant de pages! Mais c'est génial ça, ça veut dire que je peux y jouer, rien ne m'en empêche! Une minute, calme toi ma fille, faut en savoir plus. Je vais sur un site de video en ligne, et je cherche le reportage dont parlait Léa hier. Ca charge, c'est long...ah voilà, ça commence. je monte le son, puis j'écoute attentivement._

-"Et enfin pour terminer, un reportage sur ce qui semble être LE phénomène du siècle, le jeu nommé _Outworld_ issue de la compagnie, plutôt mystérieuse d'ailleurs,_ NoDo inc°_. Frédéric, bonsoir."

-"Bonsoir Etienne."

-"Frédéric, vous avez donc testé _Outworld_ pour nous, nous avons des images?"

-"C'est exact Etienne, pour le journal de 20h35 de notre chaîne, j'ai testé ce jeu, et je peux vous dire que c'est vraiment incroyable. Malheuresement, les seules images que nous ayons sont issues de la société _NoDo inc°_, car pour l'instant il est impossible de filmer ou prendre des photos en jeu."

-"Que voulez vous dire par "pour l'instant"?"

-"Et bien Etienne, les joueurs sont en train de développer les appareils pour, à l'instant où nous parlons. Il faut dire que jusque là cela avait été d'infructeux echecs."

-"Et bien Frédéric, parlez nous donc de ce jeu, ne nous faîtes pas languir, nous et les telespectateurs."

-"Tout d'abord, le jeu se compose seulement d'un genre de casque, mais très léger, avec des capteurs dedans, qui justement stimuleront le cerveau pour vous faire vivre les choses."

-"A ce propos, excusez moi de vous interrompre, mais l'on dit que ce système est dangereux pour la santé, est-ce vrai?"

-"Ce sont des ragots Etienne, je peux vous l'assurer. Il est impossible d'en mourir, et la seule façon de se blesser, ce serait en se frappant volontairement la tête avec le casque, haha!"

-"Haha, voilà qui rassurera bien des parents! Poursuivez donc!"

-"Donc vous enfilez le casque, vous vous installez bien confortablement, et vous pensez, simplement pensez, à démarrer Outworld, et le jeu se lance, dans une pré-phase. Tout d'abord, le jeu vous souhaite la bienvenue, puis vous explique les bases, tout en vous conseillant de lire le manuel fournis avec. Le programme est étrange, comme animé d'une volonté propre lors de cette phase, un peu comme une mère qui rassure son enfant, et lui explique comment marcher. C'est très troublant."

-"Vous avez une lueur dans les yeux quand vous en parlez, c'est plaisant à voir."

-"Oui, j'ai pris goût à ce monde là. Vous pouvez quitter le monde à tout moment en le voulant, et quand un évènement extérieur survient, comme une sonnerie de téléphone, vous en avez la sensation. C'est très difficile à expliquer, il faut vraiment le ressentir. Bref, une fois en jeu, vous n'avez pas à créer d'avatar, car celui-ci à votre physique, sans les quelques petites imperfections ou problèmes."

-"C'est à dire?"

-"Et bien un homme paraplégique sera en bonne santé, et pourra ressentir la sensation de marcher. J'ai même rencontré des hommes qui en réalité, ou plutôt dans cette réalité, étaient voué à rester allongé dans un lit d'hopital."

-"C'est très impressionant! Poursuivez donc!"

-"Pour terminer, vous évoluez en combattant, et vous êtes capable de faire de nouvelles choses. Mais vous pouvez très bien ne pas combattre, et évoluer sur un autre chemin."

-"Et bien, merci beaucoup Frédéric, et ne dit-on pas que c'est en forgeant que l'on devient forgeron?"

-"Merci Etienne. Haha, oui, c'est exact."

_Fin de la video, je suis sous le choc. Ca existe vraiment et je n'en avais jamais entendu parler? Raaaaah! Il me le faut, cette fois, c'est décidé, je vais à la boutique cet après-midi, et je me paye Outworld!_


	3. Chapitre 2: Premiers pas

**Chapitre 2: Premiers pas.**

_Je vérifie encore une fois dans mon sac mon portefeuille, c'est bon, j'ai asser d'argent. Pas question d'arriver au magasin pour refaire demi-tour. J'enfile mes rollers et je vais en direction de la boutique de jeux videos, à quelques rues de chez moi, juste à côté de chez Léa. Je rentre dans le magasin, et je m'empare d'une des nombreuses boites portant le nom d'Outworld. Ce qui me choque, c'est le poids: je m'attendais à quelque chose de plutôt lourd, et c'est au contraire léger, comme si le carton contenait un vêtement. Je vais à la caisse, et le vieux vendeur derrière sa grosse moustache me fixe avec un oeil lubrique. Ooh je sais ce qu'il veut ce vieux pervers, Et bien il peut toujours se brosser, on regarde, mais on ne touche pas._

-"Ohooo, alors petite dame, vous vous lancez dans l'aventure Outworld?"

_Je fronce les sourcils._

-"Mademoiselle. Et oui, c'est effectivement le cas."

-"Faîtes attention à vous alors, avec un aussi joli minois, vous pourriez avoir des débuts difficiles."

-"Oui oui, comme vous voulez."

_Je pose la somme exacte sur le comptoir, un peu excédée, et je sors du magasin, la boite sous le bras. Je suis à la fois heureuse, et anxieuse. Ca y est, j'ai le jeu, mais maintenant, est-ce que je vais être capable de survivre dans ce monde là? Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire le vieux par "débuts difficiles"? Bah, des paroles de pervers à tout les coups. Je vais profiter du fait d'être dans le coin pour aller rendre visite à Léa, on pourra jouer ensemble comme ça. Je frappe à sa porte, pas de réponse. Bon elle doit être subjuguée par le jeu, et je peux la comprendre, mais quand même...Je sonne une fois, deux fois, puis elle ouvre enfin la porte. C'est une Léa en sueur, avec des cernes sous les yeux, mais rayonnante qui m'apparaît. Je fais la moue._

-"Et ben ma fille! T'étais pas supposée jouer à Outworld? T'as un petit copain et tu me l'as même pas dit!"

-"Hein! De quoi tu parles? Quel copain?"

_Je fronce les sourcils devant son air niais._

-"Nan mais tu t'es vu Léa? En sueur et avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles! On dirait que t'as fait des folies toute la nuit!"

_Elle éclate de rire._

-"Hahaha t'es trop Eva! Effectivement, j'ai fait des folies toute la nuit, mais pas de la manière dont tu l'imagines...Hahahaha!"

_Je me gratte la joue, génée, puis je ris avec elle. Elle me fait entrer, puis m'explique._

-"En fait, je suis restée toute la nuit à jouer. C'est vraiment prenant! Ensuite c'est pas de la sueur, mais de l'eau, j'étais sous la douche. Hey mais! Tu l'as acheté!"_, dit-elle en pointant du doigt la boite que je porte._ "T'auras pas attendu longtemps avant de craquer! J'suis tellement contente, on va vivre ça ensemble!"

_Je suis étonnée face à son enthousiasme. Je la connais bien, et pourtant, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état d'excitation pareil._

-"Heu...C'est vraiment si bien que ça Léa?"

_Elle m'attrape par les épaules et me secoue._

-"T'as même pas idée! Faut le voir pour le comprendre! Faut le vivre! C'est...c'est...Raaaah! Enfile ton casque et tu verras!"

_Nous allons dans sa chambre, et elle enfile son casque, en s'asseyant sur son lit, puis me fait un signe de la main en souriant._

-"A tout à l'heure! Je pense pas que l'on puisse se voir avant ta seconde session, alors bonne chance!"

_Elle ferme les yeux, et je la regarde sombrer dans un genre de sommeil. Pourtant elle est encore consciente, assise sur le lit, mais elle ne bouge plus. Comme si elle méditait, et était dans un autre lieu. Hey! Mais c'est le cas, elle est dans un autre lieu! Je sors le casque de la boite, et le regarde en détail. On dirait plus un bonnet qu'un casque de moto, il est tout léger, et fait d'une matière souple. Je regarde à l'intérieur, et peine à distinguer les milliers de capteurs microscopiques qui le composent. En tout cas, c'est de la grande, de la haute technologie pour pas cher. Une centaine d'euros. Je l'observe, mi anxieuse, mi excitée. Qu'est-ce qui m'attend là-bas? Je prend mon courage à deux mains, et enfile le bonnet les yeux fermés. Rien. Rien ne se passe._

-"C'est quoi cette merde! Pourquoi ça marche pas! Je veux..."

_Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que j'ai l'impression d'être projetée en arrière, de faire une longue chute. J'ouvre les yeux, tout est noir, je suis sur le sol, et pourtant, je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'atterir. Mais le sol est bien sous mes jambes. Je peine à me lever, pas à cause d'une quelconque douleur, mais parce que j'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir comment faire. J'ai peur..._

-"Pas d'inquiétude Evangeline."

_Une lumière venant du dessus m'aveugle, puis je m'y adapte. D'où vient cette voix? Comment connait-elle mon nom?_

-"Je suis le programme destiné à t'apprendre comment te mouvoir dans Outworld. Je connais ton nom car tu l'as pensé."

_La voix est douce, rassurante. Je ne suis pas encore dans le jeu, et je suis déjà impressionnée. Durant les minutes qui suivent, la voix m'explique comment marcher, m'accompagne. Finalement, c'est facile, il suffit de le vouloir. Une question me vient à l'esprit alors que je sautille sur place._

-"Heu...monsieur la voix...si jamais je veux faire des bonds de dix mètres, et tuer quelqu'un d'un coup, je peux alors?"

-"Non, pour cela il faudra développer tes capacitées, en te mesurant à des monstres. A l'heure actuelle, tu ne peux utiliser que tes capacitées naturelles. Mais plus tu évoluera, plus tu seras capable de faire des choses dépassant l'entendement. Des choses uniquement possible dans Outworld."

_Une autre lumière s'allume, et montre des vêtements, ainsi qu'un arc, des flèches, et une épée. Je me rend aussitôt compte que je suis nue, et tente de me cacher._

-"Va, jeune Eva, prend ton équipement, et indique lorsque tu seras prête."

_Je cours vers les vêtements pour les mettre aussi vite que possible. Je caresse l'arc du bout des doigts, m'impregnant de la sensation, l'odeur du bois. Je touche le metal froid de l'épée, et la range dans son fourreau. C'est exactement ce que je voulais, bon c'est sûr, c'est du basique, mais je voulais ce genre d'équipement. Pas trop lourd, pour attaquer en finesse tout en étant capable de me mouvoir sans problème. Et pas ressembler à un réfrigirateur avec deux couches d'armures en métal._

-"Je suis prête!"

-"Ferme les yeux, jeune Eva."

_Je ferme les yeux, et à nouveau la sensation de tomber, de basculer en arrière._

-"Bienvenue dans Outworld..."


	4. Chapitre 3: Renaissance

**Chapitre 3: Renaissance.**

_J'ouvre les yeux, et le paysage qui me fait face me couple le souffle: tout est si...réel...non, c'est réel! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un pays éloigné, je peux ressentir le souffle du vent, l'odeur de l'herbe, la forêt face à moi qui s'étend à perte de vue. J'entend le chant des oiseaux, qui est vite couvert par les hurlements de nouveaux joueurs, comme moi, qui expriment leur surprise et leur joie à pleine voix. Je m'éloigne d'eux, et m'adosse à l'ombre d'un arbre, réalisant la liberté qui me fait face. Que faire? Où aller? Je n'ai pas de carte, pas de boussole, rien, juste ce petit espace ouvert, et la forêt aux alentours. Ce sentiment de liberté totale devient vite etouffant, effrayant. Puis je me reprend, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire! Je vois d'autre personnes partir dans la forêt, peut-être devrais-je aller avec eux? Alors que je m'appretais à m'y enfoncer, une voix retentit._

-"Non non non! Revenez les nouveaux! Aaaaah zut, je suis en retard! Venez par ici, rassemblez vous autour de moi! Haaaa c'est pas vrai, ils vont se perdre, ils sont stupides ou quoi?"

_Je me retourne, et vais rejoindre le groupe qui se forme autour de l'homme: il est vêtu d'une robe écarlate aux brodures en argent. Sa tête est surmontée d'un chapeau de sorcier comme on peut en voir dans d'autres jeux, lui aussi rouge écarlate. Il s'éclaircit la voix, et prend la parole._

-"Bonjour, ou bonsoir, enfin, ça dépend d'où vous venez et heu...bon, je suis Halus, mage des flammes, et je suis présent pour vous expliquer quelques petites choses que vous ne savez sûrement pas."

_Un garçon en armure prend la parole._

-"T'es craignos toi, on a pas besoin d'un bouffon. Tssss."

_L'homme fronce les sourcils._

-"Ha oui jeune homme? Et bien partez dans la forêt et perdez vous alors, tournez en rond autant que vous le souhaitez. Comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu, je heu...ah oui! Donc dans ce monde, Outworld, vous ne trouverez quasiment que des personnages joueurs. En fait, y'a que ça, sauf quelques intelligences artificielles. Par exemples les bornes pour revendre ce dont vous n'avez pas besoin. Mais tout les vendeurs, soldats, que sais-je encore, que vous rencontrerez, sont tous des joueurs. Seuls les monstres sont une intelligence artificielle. Toutes les villes ont été baties par les joueurs qui vous ont précédés, enfin, sauf la toute première, Edenia, qui est aussi là où réside le chef de la guilde la plus puissante, les _Unfeared_."

_Je hausse les sourcils. Alors même ici il y a des luttes de pouvoir? Une vieille femme en robe prend la parole._

-"Monsieur, cela veut dire qu'ils gouvernent les autres joueurs? N'est-ce pas intolérable?"

-"Non non, pas du tout. Ils maintiennent plutôt un semblant d'ordre, afin d'éviter les débordements. Bref, soyez courtois et heu...comme dans la vrai vie quoi. Et evitez de vous attaquer aux dragons, Haha!"

_Il s'éponge le front, et nous demande de le suivre. Il nous guide à travers la forêt, où nous récupérons en chemin quelques personnes perdues. Nous marchons pendant quelques minutes, et un bruit sourd se fait entendre. Tout le monde regarde de tout les côtés, et une sensation étrange s'empare de moi, enfin pas étrange dans le sens nouvelle, mais étrange du fait que je sache que je suis dans un jeu: la peur. Elle m'enserre le coeur, je ne sais pourquoi, mais ce bruit n'était pas normal. Je regarde le sorcier Halus, et son visage ne me rassure pas: il est affolé, et il nous presse pour que nous poursuivions notre marche, qui se transforme en course._

-"Pas...p...pas de panique! Continuez de courir droit devant! Ne vous arrêtez p...pas!"

_Je regarde derrière tout en courant et trébuche contre une branche. Nouvelle surprise, je ressens de la douleur, pour de vrai. J'essaye d'éviter de me faire piétiner par les autres, et quand je me relève, ils sont déjà loin devant. La forêt est tellement dense que je ne les vois plus. Je marche à l'aveuglette, et un autre bruit sourd retentit, suivit par des bruits de pas lourd. Je regarde derrière moi, et ce que je vois m'horrifie: un espèce de dragon à deux pattes, énorme, courant, ou plutôt chargeant dans ma direction. J'ai juste le temps de me jeter sur le côté pour l'esquiver, et l'arbre qui subit l'impact à ma place explose en deux. Il est face à moi, ses énormes crocs font la taille d'une dague, mais le pire, c'est qu'il bave, il salive à l'idée du repas qu'il va faire! Je me relève, tremblante. Dans quelle galère me suis-je encore mise..._

_Je cours, je cours à m'en faire péter les poumons. Non, je ne serais pas le repas de cette bête immonde! Je bondis, et je me rends compte que pendant que je fuis, ma condition s'améliore au fur et à mesure, je cours plus vite, je saute plus facilement. Je commence même à prendre de la distance sur la bête. Dans un excès de confiance, je sors mon arc et tire une flèche dans sa direction. Enfin, j'essaye...j'ai du mal à tendre la corde, et la flèche tombe lamentablement à un mètre de moi. Je relève les yeux, et je vois à nouveau la bête charger dans ma direction. Je décoche une nouvelle flèche qui ricoche contre ses écailles, et je plonge à nouveau sur le côté pour éviter le coup. J'aurais du m'en douter, je suis débutante, je n'allais pas tuer un dragon d'une flèche...mais ça aurait pu le blesser quand même! Je me remet à courir, et ce que je vois détruit mes derniers espoirs de fuite: un immense rocher, transformant l'endroit en impasse. Je sors mon épée, et je fais face au dragon. Le résultat est affligeant, d'un coup de tête, il m'envoit voler contre la pierre. Je ne peux plus me relever, j'ai trop mal...c'est nul, alors c'est ça? Game over? Je peine même à rester consciente, je n'ai plus de force...bah...c'était une belle expérience...mes yeux commencent à se fermer...j'entend le chant des oiseaux, le cri d'un aigle...un craquement sourd, la terre tremble sous mes pieds. Hein?! Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux, et je vois le dragon au sol, le crâne ouvert, et un homme, ou plutôt un garçon, à côté, il s'approche de moi en parlant, mais je ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit. Je ferme les yeux, et je me sens soulevée du sol, et je m'endors, épuisée._


	5. Chapitre 4: Retour sur Terre

**Chapitre 4: Retour sur Terre.**

_Je reprends conscience doucement, heureuse d'être en vie. Les derniers évènements me reviennent en tête: le dragon qui me charge, le garçon qui me sauve...j'ouvre les yeux, et je me rends compte que je suis dans une chambre, mais je suis encore dans Outworld: ce n'est pas celle de Léa. Je suis allongée sur un lit, et j'observe la pièce: elle ressemblerait presque à une chambre normale: il y a une étagère avec des livres, un bureau, le sol est en bois, et les murs sont couverts de papier peint. Pas d'instrument electrique cependant, ni de prise. Je vois que la porte est légèrement ouverte, et les bribes d'une conversation me parviennent._

-"Et au fait, qui est cette fille? Pourquoi tu l'as ramené chez moi?"

_Celui qui vient de parler semble être un homme plutôt vieux, sa voix est chevrotante, mais comme emplie de sagesse._

-"Aucune idée. C'est une nouvelle. D'ailleurs à ce propos, une wyverne se trouvait dans la forêt d'Oros."

_Celle-ci m'est étrangement familière, mais où ai-je bien pu l'entendre?_

-"Une wyverne?! Mais cela n'a aucun sens Vako! Ce sont des draconides que l'on ne trouve que dans les terres avancées, pas au début! Cette jeune fille aurait pu dans le pire des cas se perdre et se faire voler de son équipement par un singe, mais se faire attaquer par une wyverne!"

-"Je sais Inarius. Heureusement pour elle, ton fils m'a contacté à temps."

-"Mais pourquoi n'a t'elle pas quitté le jeu?"

-"Elle est nouvelle, c'est tout."

_Je me met une tappe sur le front. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé dès le début! Quitter le jeu! Raaaah, j'étais tellement dedans que ça ne m'est même pas venu à l'esprit!_

-"Néanmoins, cela me préoccupe Vako. Je pense que des joueurs mal intentionnés ont du attirer la wyverne dans la forêt."

-"C'est ce que je pense aussi."

_Des bruits de pas raisonnent, venant jusqu'à la chambre. Par reflexe, alors que je n'ai rien à craindre, je m'allonge et ferme les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir._

-"Elle semble se remettre." _dit Inarius._

-"Quand elle sera réveillée, jette la dehors, elle est en ville, elle pourra se débrouiller."

_Mais quel goujat ce type!_

-"Allons Vako...tu devrais être plus tendre avec les femmes."

-"Si elle est assistée alors qu'elle débute, elle n'a aucun avenir."

-"Tu es bien dur."

-"Est-ce un mal?"

-"Hahaha, c'est vrai, excuse moi. J'oubliais que je parlais au grand Vakojin, hahaha!"

_Le dénommé Vakojin soupire, puis semble s'éloigner._

-"Tu t'en vas déjà?"

-"Oui Inarius, je suis là depuis déjà trop longtemps."

_Je l'entends partir, puis le vieil homme, Inarius, s'assoit sur le lit._

-"Tu peux ouvrir les yeux petite, il est parti, et quand bien même, il ne t'aurait pas fait de mal."

_J'ouvre les yeux doucement, intimidée. L'homme est comme je l'imaginais vieux, chauve, une barbe grisonnante et lisse, le regard bienveillant._

-"Excusez moi monsieur, je ne voulais pas..."

-"Ne t'en fais pas, je ne me sens pas offensé. C'est à moi de m'excuser, cela doit être troublant de se réveiller dans un lieu inconnu. Tes premiers pas dans Outworld semble avoir été bien mouvementé."

_Je baisse les yeux, le mauvais souvenir me revenant en tête._

-"Ne t'en fais pas, c'est quelque chose qui n'était pas supposé arriver. Tu ne rencontreras plus de monstres de ce genre avant bien longtemps, à moins d'être suicidaire."

_Il me fait un clin d'oeil, et je me sens tout de suite en sécurité. Je remarque que je n'ai aucune blessure. Je déglutis, puis je lui demande._

-"Monsieur, vous me rappelez quelqu'un...nous nous sommes déjà rencontré?"

-"Ahahah, j'en doute. Mais mon fils Halus lui, tu l'as sûrement rencontré, il aide les nouveaux à venir ici."

-"Haaaa! Le type un peu nerveux habillé tout en rouge!"

-"Hahaha! C'est bien lui, c'est mon fils!"

_Il m'apporte un verre de lait avec des gateaux, et me regarde reprendre des forces. Tout en mangeant, je lui pose les questions qui me viennent à l'esprit._

-"Dîtes monsieur...Inarius, c'est bien ça?"

-"C'est exact, et toi, qui es-tu?"

-"Je m'apelle heu...appelez moi Eva."

-"Enchanté Eva."

-"De même. Je peux vous poser des questions?"

-"Tu l'as déjà fait, mais poursuis donc."

-"C'était qui celui qui vient de partir?"

_Il lisse sa longue barbe avec sa main, réfléchissant._

-"Il est connu sous le surnom de Vakojin, mais c'est comme pour moi, Inarius, ce sont des pseudonymes. Il est connu pour être un très bon joueur, certains sur les forums le disent comme étant le meilleur. Il est là depuis le tout début il semble...comment nous nous sommes rencontré? Disons qu'il apprécie le fait que j'ai mis en place un système d'aide pour les nouveaux. Les guider à travers la forêt d'Oros par exemple. Mais je ne le connais pas plus que cela...A vrai dire, je suis etonné qu'il soit venu me voir."

-"Comment ça?"

-"Il se fait très rare, n'espère pas le croiser au détour d'une ruelle."

-"Ha j'ai une autre question! Comment votre fils a t'il fait pour prévenir ce type?"

_En riant, il sort une espèce de carte, telle une carte à jouer, avec son propre visage et son nom dessus._

-"Très très bonne question! Et bien vois-tu, ceci est une call card, elle permet de pouvoir retrouver les gens où qu'ils soient, et de pratiquer un semblant de télépathie avec eux. Evite de la donner à tort et à travers!"

_Il me tend sa carte._

-"Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, des questions, j'essayerais d'y répondre, mais que cela reste entre nous. Tu n'aimerais pas que Vakojin te traîte d'assitée si tu le rencontre à nouveau, n'est-ce pas? Hahahaha!"

-"Je me moque de ce qu'il pense, humpf!"

_J'affiche un air faussement outrée, puis je ris avec lui, rangeant la carte dans mon sac. Pourtant au fond de moi...je n'aimerais pas qu'il me traite d'assistée._

-"Tu devrais t'arrêter de jouer pour aujourd'hui, tu as déjà bien vécu pour une première session."

-"Oui, je le pense aussi, merci monsieur!"

-"Mais de rien jeune femme, au plaisir!"

_Il me fait une révérence, puis je ferme les yeux, en pensant très fort au fait d'arrêter de jouer. Soudain, je suis happée en arrière, et lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, je suis assise sur le lit de Léa. Je retire le casque, et je l'observe...je me sens fatiguée, mais heureuse, impatiente de vivre une nouvelle aventure, sans dragon cette fois-ci! Je relève les yeux sur Léa, et je vois qu'elle est encore en train de jouer. Je comprend qu'elle veuille y passer beaucoup de temps! Attends un peu ma vieille, tu vas voir! Demain, on prend le contrôle toute les deux, et je vais lui montrer à ce prétentieux de Vakojin que je ne suis pas une assistée!_


	6. Chapitre 5: Premier bilan

**Chapitre 5: Premier bilan.**

_Je marche dans un long couloir, et tout au bout une porte. Lorsque je l'ouvre, je me retrouve dans une pièce pleine d'or, d'armes et d'armures légendaires. Je m'équipe, et lorsque je ressors, je suis dans une ville, acclamée par la foule hurlante de joie. Je m'avance vers un autel, et face à moi, un homme portant une pèlerine, ce qui fait qu'avec la capuche je ne peux voir son visage. Je m'approche de lui, et la seule chose qu'il prononce, c'est "tu n'es qu'une assistée". La terre se met soudain à trembler, les gens tombent, et le tonnerre gronde. Lorsqu'il frappe, on dirait qu'il crie "Eva! Eva! Eva"._

-"EVAAAAAAA!"

_J'ouvre les yeux en sursautant et je vois Léa face à moi._

-"Espèce de marmotte! C'est l'heure de se lever!"

-"Nan mais ça va pas, espèce de folle! On a pas idée de réveiller les gens en criant et en les secouant!"

-"C'est toi la folle!"

-"Nan c'est toi!"

_Je lui jette mon oreiller à la figure. Elle me le renvoi en pleine face, puis elle me tapote la tête._

-"Aller, viens, le petit déjeuner est prêt." _me dit-elle sur un ton légèrement emprunt de reproche._

-"Ok, ok...j'arrive..."_ dis-je en soupirant._

_Je m'étire, puis je descends rejoindre mon amie. Je vais dans la cuisine, et à la vue de la table, j'écarquille les yeux: moi qui m'attendais à un bol de céréales, voilà que Léa a préparé des toast, des oeufs brouillés, du bacon et des petites saucisses._

-"C'est pas un petit déjeuner ça!"

_Elle soupire._

-"Ca s'appelle un brunch...c'est anglais, enfin je crois."

-"Mais...pourquoi tout ça?"

_Elle fronce les sourcils._

-"Pour tenir jusqu'à cet aprem! Ca le fera pas si on commence à avoir faim en pleine chasse!"

-"Hmm...c'est pas faux, effectivement! Bon ap'!"

-"Tu vois quand tu veux."

_Nous nous mettons à table, puis, avec un sourire non dissimulé, elle me pose LA question._

-"Alors?"

-"Alors...quoi?"

-"Cette première fois à Outworld! De quoi d'autre tu voudrais que je te parle?"

-"Ha oui! Ben...heu..."

_Mise en marche du cerveau, mine de rien, je viens de me réveiller. Tout me reviens progressivement en tête._

-"Alors?!"_ me dit-elle, impatiente._

-"Alors? Ben c'est super! J'ai failli me faire tuer par un genre de dragon!"

_Elle hausse les sourcils, surprise._

-"Tu rigoles?"

-"Carrément pas!"

-"Des détails! Des détails!"

-"Bon...je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est vraiment cool comme jeu. On s'y croit vraiment! Maintenant, donc après le tutorial, j'ai suivis un mec bizarre, Honus, Hulus...un truc du genre quoi! Il nous guidait dans la forêt..."

_J'entame mon récit, entrecoupé de "Oh!" et de "J'le crois pas" venant de Léa, qui semble plus que surprise._

-"...Et puis le vieux m'a donné sa carte de visite."

-"Sa call card tu veux dire, non?"

-"Si si! C'est bien ça!"

_Elle s'adosse à sa chaise, et me regarde en souriant._

-"Tu parles d'une découverte. Veinarde va! Tu vois un dragon et tu te fais sauver par LE joueur. T'as sa call card?"

-"Ben...non."

_Elle me fait sursauter en tapant sur la table._

-"J'le crois pas! T'as raté cette chance là! De quoi il a l'air?"

-"Heu...en fait...il est porte un genre de kimono blanc...je crois."

-"Tu crois? Son visage?"

-"Pas vu..."

_Elle me regarde, puis soupire._

-"Adieu objets rare et argent à foison dès le départ..."

-"Ca va, on y arrivera à deux! On va pas être des assistées non plus!"

_Elle relève la tête._

-"Ouais, t'as raison! Aller, on va même s'y mettre de suite!"

-"Yeah! Let's go!"

-"Heu attends...un point de rencontre avant."

_Je me gratte la tête, effectivement, c'est une bonne idée._

-"Ok, j'ai trouvé Eva, on se retrouve devant la porte sud d'Edenia, ok?"

-"Ca marche!"

_Nous allons dans sa chambre, et nous installons confortablement, faudrait pas tomber! Je la vois mettre son casque rapidement et tomber dans l'état de méditation. J'observe mon casque, encore un peu anxieuse, puis l'enfile. Juste avant de partir, je prononce à voix haute:_

-"Pitié, pas de dragon cette fois!"

**Donc voilà, début de la vraie (?) aventure pour nos héroïnes. Merci pour vos reviews, qui sont aujourd'hui au nombre de 3! Youhou! Donc voilà Brume Froide, le chapître que tu attendais tant est enfin en ligne, et dieu sait combien de coup de fouet tu m'as mis pour que je l'écrive! Sinon, blague à part, à tout les gens qui lisent cette fiction, qu'ils l'aiment ou pas, laissez moi des reviews, comme ça je m'améliore (ou pas). Donc merci à Tutu, et merci à Brume Froide, même si cette dernière ça compte moins parce qu'elle est pas impartiale, du fait que je sois l'homme de sa vie. A plus tard!**


	7. Chapitre 6: Mort

**Chapitre 6 : Mort.**

_J'ouvre les yeux, et me voilà à nouveau dans la chambre du vieil homme nommé Inarius, ou plutôt l'une des chambres de sa maison. Je regarde autour de moi en sortant de la pièce, la maison à l'air d'être vide, il n'y a pas de bruit venant de l'intérieur, sinon celui de mes pas. J'écris rapidement sur une feuille de papier des remerciements pour son aide, puis je sors de la maison. Et là, le spectacle qui s'offre à moi est digne de n'importe quel film médiéval: des marchands qui crient vendre la meilleure marchandise, des chevaliers en armures qui passent à cheval...il y a énormément de foule dans la rue, et quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas simplement parce que c'est jour de marché. Mes yeux se baladent partout, sur chaque maisons, sur la rue pavée, l'odeur des légumes et des fruits me parvient, il y en a même que je ne reconnais pas. Puis petit à petit je réalise, et me plaque une main sur le front: où est-ce que je suis? Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée...Je m'assois sur les marches en soupirant, comment est-ce que je vais retrouver Léa..._

-"Quelque chose ne va pas jeune femme?"

_Je relève la tête et je vois un garçon à peine plus âgé que moi, dans un genre de combinaison en cuir qui contraste énormément avec le style médiéval de la ville._

-"Je ne sais pas où je suis...", _lui dis-je sur un ton las.__Lui se met à rire, puis me tend la main, pour m'aider à me lever._

-"Et bien, nous sommes à Edenia la radieuse! La capitale de l'Empire Unfeared!"

_Le sourire me revient, et je prend sa main pour me mettre debout. Super! J'ai juste à aller à la porte Sud, et j'y retrouve Léa! Finalement, ce sera moins chiant que je ne l'imaginais. Et même si la perspective de découvrir cette ville m'enchante, je n'ai pas envie de passer des heures à tourner en rond. J'observe le garçon, puis je lui demande:_

-"Pourriez vous me mener à la porte Sud? Je dois y retrouver une amie...Ce serait très aimable de votre part!"

-"Mais, avec joie."_répond t-il aussitôt, un sourire au coin de lèvres, que je ne remarque pas._

-"Merci infiniment!"

_Accompagnant mon nouvel ami, ou plutôt le suivant, nous suivons un dédale de rue que je n'aurais jamais trouvée. Mais dans cette ballade, il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne: les murs sont de plus en plus gris, l'ambiance de moins en moins agréable, et plus nous avançons, plus je sens une sorte de tension._

-"Vous êtes sûr que c'est par là?" _Lui dis-je d'un ton fébrile._

-"Je sais où nous allons."

_C'est tout ce qu'il me répond. Les rues sont de moins en moins fréquentées, et je commence à me dire que là quand même, ça sent le plan foireux. Nous arrivons finalement dans une impasse, et j'entends un genre de "clic" derrière moi. Aussitôt, je dégaine mon épée, et je bloque au dernier moment le coup de dague qu'il voulait m'asséner. C'est pas vrai! Ce genre de truc n'arrive qu'à moi!_

-"Pourquoi vous faîtes ça! Je vous croyais sympathique!"

_Il fait un bond en arrière, toujours souriant, presque en train de rire._

-"C'est un jeu, il faut s'amuser! Joue avec moi!"

_Il bondit à nouveau sur moi, mais j'ai l'avantage de la portée: mon épée face à sa dague. Mais il a de l'expérience, et je peine à bloquer ses coups rapides et sec. Nous échangeons des coups violents, enfin pour moi ils le sont, quand soudain après une passe d'arme il me désarme en frappant du pied ma main. Il dégage mon épée en frappant dedans, puis me pointe de sa dague, goguenard._

-"Ahaaha...C'est ici que cela se termine pour toi jolie môme, mais t'en fais pas, t'auras juste à attendre vingt-quatre heures avant de revenir, si tu en as le cour..."

_Il est interrompu en pleine tirade par une voix familière._

-"Au sol Eva!"

_Je ne prend pas la peine de réfléchir, et je me jette au sol. L'instant d'après, un crépitement se fait entendre, suivis d'un hurlement de douleur, et d'un dégagement de chaleur au-dessus de moi. Je relève la tête et je vois une gerbe de flamme sortir des mains de ma Léa, qui elle est en train de vociférer._

-"Espèce de salaud! On a pas idée de s'attaquer à une femme fragile!"

-"Aaaaaaaaaah ça brûle!"

-"Eva! Fini le, c'est lui ou nous!"

_D'instinct, sans me l'expliquer, je fais une roulade vers mon épée, je l'attrape, et au moment de frapper, mon bras est comme paralysé. Le garçon en profite pour me frapper au visage avec son genoux. Je lâche mon épée et tombe au sol. Il sort un autre couteau et se tourne vers Léa._

-"EVA!"

_Le hurlement de mon amie m'a ramené à la raison: ce n'est pas réel, c'est un jeu. Au moment ou je réalise cela, la flèche s'est déjà figée entre les omoplates de notre agresseur. Une deuxième lui traverse le crâne, et il tombe raide "mort". Léa se précipite vers moi et me prends dans ses bras._

-"J'ai bien cru qu'on allait y passer..."

-"M'en parle pas..."

_Elle m'aide à me relever, puis murmure un genre de poème en latin, et je sens mes blessures me faire moins mal. Nous nous regardons toutes les deux: elle porte une espèce de robe marron brodée de fil d'argent dessinant des motifs runiques. Dans son dos est accroché un espèce de vieux bâton en bois avec un diamant en son centre._

-"Et ben dis donc Eva..."

-"Quoi?"

-"T'as vraiment le chic pour attirer les problèmes!"

_Je fronce les sourcils._

-"Je le fais pas exprès!"

_Devant mon air faussement outrée, elle éclate de rire, et je l'accompagne. Ca fait du bien, ça fait retomber la pression. Face à nous, le corps du garçon semble comme disparaître en une poussière rouge, et il ne reste qu'une bourse d'argent, que Léa s'empresse de me donner._

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

-"Ta récompense. Ton butin si tu préfères. Quand tu tues quelqu'un, ça fait ça. Bon, faut éviter de tuer les autres joueurs, on est pas des criminelles! Mais là c'était de la légitime défense donc bon..."

_Je baisse la tête, mine de rien, j'ai un arrière goût de dégoût, j'aurais préférée ne pas en arriver là, ou en tout cas, pas au bout de mon deuxième jour._

-"Je compte pas tuer d'autre personne pour de l'argent. On est d'accord. Mais t'en as tué combien toi pour avoir un équipement aussi beau?"

-"Quoi? Ah ça?!"

_Elle me fait un sourire mutin._

-"Tu n'as même pas idée de ce que sont prêt à offrir les joueurs masculins pour plaire aux jolies filles, Hihihihi!"


	8. Chapitre 01X: Chroniques de Vakojin

**Chapitre 01-X: Chroniques de Vakojin.**

_Mon nom est connu, pourtant peu m'ont vu, et encore moins parlé. Qui pourrait croire que ce petit homme est l'une des quatre personnes possédant le rang "S+" ? Même moi je peine à y croire...Qui suis-je? Je suis Vakojin, et sur certains forum l'on dit de moi que je ne suis qu'une légende, que je n'existe pas. Pourtant je suis bien là, et tout commença il y a bientôt un an..._

_Depuis tout jeune, mes parents ont toujours été en déplacement, et je changeais de maison tellement souvent que je n'avais pas le temps de m'y faire de réels souvenirs, et encore moins d'amis. Puis lors de mes dix-sept ans, mon père alors cadre d'une petite entreprise, la NoDo° corp. , m'amena le produit sur lequel son équipe travaillait depuis plusieurs années: un simulateur de monde virtuel, un genre de mmorpg. Je fus aussitôt captivé par le projet, et participa aux côtés de trois autres personnes en tant que "cobaye", ou de nos jours appelés "bêta-testeur". Je ne connaissais pas ces personnes, mais ce que j'aimais avec ce projet, c'est que j'avais beau changer de maison et de ville, il y en avait une qui m'attendait toujours, tout le temps à ma portée, je n'avais qu'à mettre le casque. Alors que dans le monde réel, je n'avais pas le temps de me faire des amis, dans le virtuel je les retrouvais tout les jours. Et le projet fut finalement commercialisé sous le nom d' "Outworld", et l'on connaît aujourd'hui son succès, qui arriva petit à petit. Mes trois amis virtuel et moi étions devenu les explorateurs de ce monde qui s'agrandissait sans cesse, tandis que les joueurs arrivait de plus en plus nombreux et de jours en jours. Des villes furent bâties, et d'autres furent rasées. Mais nous quatre ne nous intéressions pas à ça, nous poursuivions le même but, repousser les limites de ce monde, trouver les créatures les plus fortes, parfaire notre art, et l'écart se creusa avec le reste. Notre groupe commençait à être connu, sans que nous le voulions, et l'on pu voir des forums dédiés au nom de l'un ou de l'autre. C'était amusant, et ça l'est encore. Alors qu'en présence des autres on ne faisait même pas attention à moi, dans Outworld on glorifiait mon nom sans jamais m'avoir vu, me prêtant les plus folles rumeurs, et aujourd'hui encore, cela continue. Les gens ont image fausse de moi, ce qui me permet de me promener tranquillement dans les rues d'Edenia, la toute première ville de ce monde. Seraient-ils déçus de voir que leur héros n'est pas une montagne de muscles mais plutôt un type ne dépassant pas le mètre soixante? Très certainement, et puis je ne veux pas avoir des gens qui me suivent sans arrêt, m'empêchant de respirer. Je ne veux pas être roi ou empereur. Je veux juste continuer à me balader librement dans ces terres...D'un certain côté, c'est triste, j'ai vécu plus de chose dans ce monde virtuel que dans la réalité._

_Il y a deux mois, mes parents ont enfin décidés de s'installer pour de bon dans une ville. Les gens de ma classe sont stupides, sauf quelques uns. Ce n'est pas important, il ne reste que deux mois avant les grandes vacances, je n'ai qu'à me faire discret. Peut-être parmi eux il y en a qui jouent à Outworld et qui me connaissent, qui sait...tient, c'est marrant les deux là-bas, elles contrastent vraiment l'une avec l'autre, et pourtant elles vont bien ensemble...on dirait un peu une figure vivante du symbole Taoïste pour le yin et le yang...des soeurs yin-yang, hahahaha!_

* * *

**Un chapitre très court et étrange, je sais. Mais c'est mieux que rien au bout de tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas? Courage mes deux lectrices, je commence à retrouver l'inspiration !**


End file.
